When Books Fly
by iEspeon
Summary: Soarin' and Twilight Sparkle have been dating for two years now. And tonight their relationship is going further than ever before.


_**When Books Fly**_

She lay there on the bed, waiting as she read her book of choice. It was late, and she had already bid good night to her assistant, having seen him to bed in his own room about an hour ago. She'd read this book dozens upon dozens of times before, but it was her personal favorite, and all because of what it held. A smile spread across her face when she heard the familiar, distinct sound of wing beats from her bedroom balcony, before the door to it was closed and she felt that wonderfully familiar presence against her side, a sky-blue wing gently wrapping around her barrel.

"How was your day?" The voice was smooth and gentle, despite the rough, stallion edge to it. She loved it. "Any good books?"

She rolled her eyes and flicked her tail at him, giving him the look of 'what do you think'? He only chuckled and took the chance to kiss her, just as he always did. And just like always, it worked like a charm in melting her annoyance away. She leaned against him a little more when he pulled away.

"Why does that always work?"

"You always fall for it."

She gave a huff, and shoved him, making him chuckle again. "Well, how was your day?"

"Well, let's see..." He said, putting a hoof to his chin and putting on his best thinking face. Her giggle almost made his façade slip. "Did some typical warm-up stretches, went into a daze as we did the scheduled laps around the track, paused to be yelled at by Spitfire, went back to laps, rinsed and repeated about... seven bazillion times. Then we did cool down stretches, and I headed back here. It was rough."

She tried to hold back her giggles; it didn't work. He was too darned entertaining for that, too much fun to be around, just like he'd been when they'd first met. Although he'd been particularly... _flirty_ then.

_She was heading back home from Canterlot, where she had gone to visit her beloved mentor for the weekend. In her mouth was a bag of a few new books, one on the subject of something Princess Celestia had taken her to see the past Saturday – a Wonderbolts race. Seeing them move that fast and being that agile had peaked her interest in how they flew; so naturally, her first instinct was to turn to books. As she was walking down the early Monday morning mostly-empty street, an odd sensation came from her flank, one that brought her to a halt and made her eyes go wide as a furious blush crossed her cheeks._

_Someone was brushing their tail over her rump._

"_A pretty little pony," A smooth, flirtatious male voice said with a snort particularly full of sensual energy. "And with so many books... she must be awfully lonely at night."_

_She could _feel_ the look he was giving her form, and turning to him in awe at his audacity to even say that, she froze when she saw what he was wearing._

_A Wonderbolts uniform._

"_So, pretty filly," He said with a charming smile, tilting his head curiously. "Might I ask your name?"_

"_Uhh... T-Twilight," She answered after a moment of moving her book bag to her telekinetic field. "Twilight Sparkle."_

"_Good to meet you, Miss Sparkle," He responded calmly, giving her hoof a kiss. "I believe I saw you at the race field Saturday. Am I mistaken?"_

"_N-No..."_

"_Oh, where are my manners! I ask for your name and fail to give mine. I am Soarin' Windsong."_

"_It's-It's good to meet you." Why was she so nervous about meeting this pegasus? It's not like that suit was extremely form-fitting and left nothing to the imagination and that he was really – okay, girl! Keep it together!_

"_I apologize for the abrupt flirting," Soarin' continued, blatantly ignoring her glowing cheeks. "Would I be correct in assuming you're heading to the train station?"_

_Twilight could only nod._

"_May I accompany you? I've been looking to speak with you."_

_Again, she could only nod, and started back towards the station, with a new companion at her side._

"_So, Miss Sparkle... I've got time to kill. Would it be alright if I asked you to tell me about yourself?"_

"_S-Sure..."_

_And that's what she did then. The two of them spent the next fifteen minutes walking leisurely down the side of the road, out of the way of the caravans, and ignoring the stares of the other stallions and mares that looked their way. Soarin' pulled off the portion of his suit covering his head partway through, and Twilight's fading blush had immediately returned at confirmation of her initial suspicions._

_He was as handsome as she'd thought._

"Don't get lost in thought on me," Soarin' chuckled from her side, and she just smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "I can't relax with you if I can't get through to you."

"Now you know how I feel."

"Ooh, low blow. Gets me right here."

She smirked, "Are you sure it doesn't get you... here?"

"Oh! No, but that sure does!"

Twilight smiled as she abandoned her book in place of starting to gently massage her coltfriend's back, right in between his wings. He sighed, thanking her as his muscles rapidly relaxed and his feathers spread wide in anticipation for what came next. Just as expected, he felt her hooves going over his wings in the same motions he'd shown her a couple of months ago, and ones she's learned from her books. Once he was almost asleep, she finally stopped, and helped him remove the stinky 'Bolts suit from him and put it where it belonged: the sealed hamper dedicated to his workout suits, ready to be burned if necessary.

"Come downstairs," Twilight whispered into his ear, making him perk up. "I made you something special."

A few months ago, his heart would've leapt to his throat in fear, considering her rather poor cooking skills. Today, his mouth watered, and he was quick to follow his marefriend. When she opened the door, his breath caught in his chest. It was... beautiful. The table was covered in a simple, yet elegant tablecloth, the finest dishes and napkins were out, and it was a full-course meal – candle light included.

It was... very romantic. And he loved it.

"Do you know what today is?"

What a silly question. "Of course I do. It's been two years since we started dating. One and a half since we decided we were going steady, and one year since we announced it."

Twilight gave him that smile, the one that always made him feel like a colt asking a filly to dance with him at the senior prom. The one he loved so dearly, and would hold close to his heart till the day he died.

"Then come on," She said softly. "It's been waiting all day for you."

He took his spot at her side, right where he'd been on their first date.

_He'd been on dates before, and he knew how to act around fillies and mares when on one. But for some reason... he was more nervous for this one than any other._

_His gut told him that she was special. And to do everything possible to treat her right._

_They were meeting in Canterlot again, where he'd asked her out at the train station before she'd left back to Ponyville two weeks ago. It was this fancy restaurant called... some name he couldn't remember right now, but he knew where it was and where he was picking up Twilight Sparkle._

"_Hey, big guy," That familiar voice called from his door, making him turn. "Lookin' good."_

_Soarin' smiled to his closest and oldest friend, "Thanks, Spit."_

_She glowered at him, "Stop calling me that."_

_A grin. "You know you love it."_

_A roll of the eyes. "Whatever, we'll talk about that later. You never did tell me who you asked out. A colt again?"_

_Soarin' could clearly remember the time he went out with a colt a while back. It had been fun, but both of them had decided it wasn't working out, so that had ended pretty soon._

"_No... a mare. A very special mare."_

"_Oh? Who is she? You never told me about her."_

"_And I won't until I know for sure we're dating."_

"_Or if it doesn't work out."_

"_That too."_

"_But you do look sharp... no, wait, turn this way," Spitfire said, standing up from where she'd flopped on his cloud couch. She gave him a once over, before coming closer. "You never get this stupid thing on right, why is that? With all these dates, I'd thought you'd have it down by now."_

"_Because I don't have magic to make it easy," Soarin' replied, standing patiently as she adjusted his bow-tie. Why a bow-tie? Because bow-ties are cool. And regular ties felt like they choked him while these ones didn't._

_She just laughed, "True enough... and there you go. Nice and straight. Now go get 'em, pony-boy."_

"_Just don't drink all my scotch while I'm gone, pony-gal," He responded with a smirk, which grew at her blush._

"_One time! I only did it one time!"_

_He laughed as he flew out to the train station, where he met the lavender unicorn, whom was just getting off the train. And he about damn near crashed when he spotted her as he came in to land. She... she was absolutely _gorgeous_. The gown curved along her form, colored the same as the night sky, with white stars dotting along its surface, and flowing over her tail. Her mane was pulled back behind her ear with a pony-tail holding it around her neck tied with a small star piece._

"_H-How do I look?" She asked embarrasedly, blushing when she spotted him staring. "Is it a mess? Oh... it's gotta be a mess, you're staring, I'm so sorry, my friend Rarity made it, and I couldn't–"_

"_You look beautiful..." He whispered, effectively stopping her rambling and getting her undivided attention. "Sh-Shall we get going?"_

_Twilight's blush deepened as she nodded, moving to his side and following his lead to the restaurant. There, they sat in a back booth across from each other, leaning across the elegant tablecloth, fancy dishes and the full-course meal ignored with their light-hearted talk. Both were completely entranced in the other's presence, to the point of putting all else aside..._

Just as they were doing now, only without the fancy clothing and sitting next to each other this time. Soarin' laughed openly when she missed her mouth with the spoon of soup and got it all over her front. At first, she glared, but then a devious smirk appeared, and suddenly his soup was short a spoonful and his fur was quickly absorbing it.

"...Touché."

She laughed momentarily, leaning into him again as she did so. "Soarin', I'm so glad to have met you..."

"Mmm... so am I. You're a good cook."

Her immediate response was to smack him on the flank with her tail, earning a chuckle.

"Really, I'm just happy to be with you, my dear," He said more seriously, leaning in close and giving her a soft kiss on her forehead, right below her horn.

It was something he did quite often, something that made her feel really special. And all because he knew just the right kind of touch to give there. Just as he'd done on two months into their dating.

"_Wow... it's beautiful up here," Twilight commented, blatantly ignoring the stares the other pegasi were giving her._

"_I'm glad you think so."_

"_It's not that hard, I suppose, being this high up and getting to see the sun all the time."_

"_Well there is that."_

"_Who did you say we were meeting here again, Soarin'?" She asked. It had taken her almost a month to stop being so shocked from having a Wonderbolt interested in her romantically._

_He smirked, "It's a surprise."_

"_Just like you surprising with bringing me up to a Cloudsdale restaurant?"_

"_More like you having that cloud-walking spell ready. How long did you say it would last, again?"_

"_I didn't. I've done modifications to the spell since I first used it, it was so inefficient! I will admit that while it worked well, there were so many errors in the equations and the way the energy was put together in the magic font, it didn't make any sense!"_

"_You're saying this is an experimental test on your version of it?" Soarin' asked, frowning slightly._

"_More or less..." Twilight admitted nonchalantly. "According to my calculations, it should last approximately two-hundred hours."_

_Soarin' chocked on his soda, "T-Two-hundred?!"_

"_Like I said, I'm still working out the calculations and the equations to try and make it more efficient and have access to more unicorns so that it those who aren't fully developed in their magical font can –"_

"_Twilight," Soarin' interrupted calmly, making her pay attention to him. The look of amazement on his face was enough to make her realize how shocked he was. "Is it the formula or your power that makes it last that long?"_

_A blush started to creep over her cheeks, "Uhh... a l-little bit of the formula, but it's mostly... uh, me..."_

_She was about to say more, but stopped when she felt his lips on her forehead, right below her horn. Her red cheeks turned a deep crimson from how soft the caress felt, how genuinely romantic it was._

"_Well, I suppose that I got here at the right time if that's what I get to see," A voice familiar to Soarin' said slyly, making him pull back and his face flushed._

"_And I never thought I'd see our little egghead on a date!"_

_Twilight turned to that voice. There stood the two they'd been waiting for, Spitfire and Rainbow Dash, both wearing very sly grins. Soarin' coughed before speaking._

"_About time you got here," He mumbled._

"_About time you got a mare up here," Spitfire shot back._

"_Is this the mare you were talking about, Spit?"_

"_I told you not to call me that!"_

"_I dunno," Dash said as she sidled up to the ginger. "I kinda like it."_

_Spitfire's face went a touch red, "Y-You do?"_

_Soarin' gave his date a smile, and she returned it, as the four of them turned to their meal. Dash told Twilight that she'd keep quiet about this until the unicorn was ready to announce it to their friends, something the studious unicorn was grateful for and gladly returned the favor._

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner," Soarin' said quietly.

"It was no problem... but one thing..." She said, in that voice that made his feathers twitch. "Meet me upstairs in a minute."

When she flicked her tail over his snout as she passed, his wings tensed and crept upward, a fierce color of red crossing his muzzle. And she was making him _wait_. While it was ture that she'd done this the first time she'd allowed them to get more... intimate... than usual, it was still harsh leaving him like this!

"_Wait right here," Twilight whispered to Soarin' as she got up from the love seat he'd purchased for her foyer. "And don't move until I call for you."_

_He gave a confused look, but it vanished as his eyes went wide when her tail brushed his muzzle for a few seconds long than necessary, and that look in her eyes that he could _feel_ looking over his rump. Almost a minute later, he heard the beautiful voice he'd fallen so hard for over the months. When he went up to where she was, he froze at what he saw. A lavender unicorn laying on her back with her legs spread wide, covered in sky-blue silky socks that framed the glistening wetness of her marehood. The stallionhood budding out underneath him was quickly reaching full size at the sight._

"_Come here, pony-boy," She said quietly, silkily, her half-lidded look only turning him on even more. "Come here and take a closer look."_

_Okay, now that was a new step in their relationship: open intimacy. While it was true that Spike had finally gotten his new room just a week ago – after complaining he was tired of waking up to all the snogging they did in the morning – this was still a rather big surprise. He walked up towards her slowly, eyeing every last inch of her sexy form. When he finally joined her on the bed, she spoke again._

"_Just one rule."_

_Aww, what? A rule when he was this close?_

"_Hooves only."_

_Oh. Okay._

_He gave her a smirk at this, and placed one forehoof on the the bottom of her back hoof, feeling her tense a touch as he did so. The muscles in her leg grew tenser the closer he crept to her moist hole, trying to bite back her squeaks each time he touched a sensitive part as best she could._

"_You know..." He started to whisper, when he put both hooves right by her nether lips. "I'd rather you not be quiet about this..."_

_A gasp immediantly escaped her when he dipped a hoof into her, and he enjoyed watching her eyes roll back into her head with the immense pleasure. What he didn't expect, was he gathering her wits and placed a hoof on his extremely stiff wing, stroking it as she did so. A shudder went down his spine._

Just as one was doing now, when she rubbed her hooves against his extremely stiff wings, knowing _exactly_ where to touch in order to get another certain part of him stiff and hard.

"Mmfff..." He groaned, biting his lip to try and keep quiet.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Twilight whispered, licking his neck. "No being quiet. Let me hear you."

Oh, she heard Soarin' moan indeed, when she brushed her tongue against his balls.

"_I have a new rule this time," Twilight said silkily, to the stallion of her heart that lay below her on their new, wider bed._

"_Oh?" He began, raising and eyebrow. "And what rule is that?"_

_She just grinned, moving back as she kept an eye on his face... especially as she slowly ran her tongue against his stiff member. A fierce blush coated his snout in seconds, watching her do this and feeling the intense passion in her licks as she began to give him fellatio. The moans escaping him were very satisfying to hear. _

_She couldn't wait to have him do the same for her._

Twilight Sparkle lay on her bed, her eyes once more shut as she felt her lover and coltfriend's tongue exploring her innards. It was a feeling she had thought she'd grow used to, after six months of several similar sessions. She'd allowed the intimacy since their first anniversary of dating, which is when she'd implemented the first rule of hooves only; six months after that was when she'd allowed oral sex, something that they both _greatly_ enjoyed, as evidenced by the stallion juices settled in her stomach, and the mare juices that were about to enter Soarin's mouth.

Scratch that, they were doing that now, as she cried out his name in passion from all the stimulating places that he knew how to touch just right. When all she could do was pant, she felt his familiar weight against her stomach, his hooves pulling them together for a kiss.

"A... A new rule..." She began to say, swallowing to gather her breath and focus. He only raised an eyebrow. "You've been a good, gentlecolt for two years... take me."

Soarin' blinked in surprise, and it made her smile. "A-Are you sure? I-I mean..."

"I've... never had it before, I'll admit, but... I love you, Soarin'."

"I love you, too, Twilight... but are you sure?"

"Soarin'... please. I trust you."

While it was true that they had been dating for two years, and that he had a few one-night stands before meeting her in Canterlot back then and that he hadn't expected to be with her this long, he knew he loved and cared for her. He just never thought she would ask for something like this, ever. But he could see it in Twilight's eyes – she trusted him, loved him, and wanted to prove it.

Even going so far as to letting him take her most precious possession.

"If... if you're sure," He said softly, slowly moving back and keeping an eye on her expression the whole time.

There was apprahension there, of what was going to happen. Soarin' assured her that it would be alright; it would hurt for a bit, but he was going to take care of her. The nervousness faded a bit, as he held the flat head of his stallionhood millimeters from her hole.

And then he pushed forward.

Twilight gasped at the feeling of being spread, it was so... _unique_... so _good_. The moan that left her was beyond her control; the passion pouring off of her coltfriend was overwhelming, and... she didn't know why she hadn't done this with somepony before! That was, until she winced when her hymen was pushed against. And suddenly she wasn't sure she wanted this... but she still trusted him to take care of her.

"Are you ready?" His soft voice brought her out of her thoughts, making her notice the worry on his close face. She kissed him momentarily.

"No... but do it."

She couldn't stop herself; a cry of pain escaped her when he forced his way past the fleshy barrier blocking his way. Twilight clenched her jaw, and shut her eyes tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't notice when Soarin' pulled out, too overwhelmed by the pain; but she did notice when he gently licked them clean, and peeled her eyes open to look at his beautiful green ones. Then she felt the sudden emptiness in her nethers.

"W-Why'd you...?"

"It's easier for you to recover if I'm out of you," He whispered, gently kissing her forehead again. The feeling of it soothed her nerves more than she expected, and it felt as if the pain vanished. "Let me know when you're ready, okay?"

It took a few minutes before she nodded, but he didn't complain once. Another reason to love him. She once again gasped as he pushed back into her marehood, his thick rod spreading her wide and bringing pleasure to her that she hadn't really experienced before tonight. A moan left her lips as he slowly, ever so slowly, pushed into her all the way, his balls brushing against her rump.

"R-Ready...?" He groaned out, making her realize how much he was holding back. Soarin' _really_ wanted to prove his love to her, obviously.

Her only response was to wrap her forelegs around him and pull him in for a kiss. He started to move back, and the lack of something inside her made her whine. It felt... _wrong_... not having him fill her. But then he started to push back in, and the pleasure increased.

"Oh Celestia! S-Soarin'...!"

"Nnn... you're so... tight...!"

Soarin' felt her hindlegs spread wider as he said this, but it didn't really do much to loosen her hole; the tightness made it feel _really_ good, anyway, and he wanted to use that to show how much he cared. His previous flings involved hard, fast screwing; this was love-making, and taking it slow was important. She had to release first.

"Oh goodness... f-faster... please...!"

Her moans were driving him _wild_, they were so full of passion and pure _need_. So he did as she asked. He moved his forehooves to her shoulders, gently pinning her in place and starting to piston his hips at a higher speed. Her cunt responded by making her walls even wetter, her muzzle wide open from her squeaks and moans that increased in volume rapidly. She'd already cum once from the oral earlier that evening, but this one was going to be bigger, and he was going to make sure of it.

He leaned down and smothered her cries with a passion-fueled caress, their tongues dancing together furiously as he picked up the pace once more. Her back was arching upwards each time he slammed his balls into her ass, the force producing that lust-inducing flesh smacking sound. As their breath left them, their passion and love and lust clouded their minds and instinct took over; Soarin' was no longer holding back in his motions.

And Twilight was _seriously_ enjoying this. The Wonderbolt's physique only added to the pleasure with each powerful thrust, each time hitting that one spot deep inside her that drove her practically insane. Her walls were rapidly growing tighter, her arousal building and reaching the climax very quickly; but she could very clearly feel the juices pouring out from her lover's thick cock, his seven-inch long length filling her more than anything else ever could. Being spread by a member that was two-inches thick only added to her pleasure, as did the pre leaking form it. He was getting close, or perhaps he was holding back, waiting for her.

"T-Twilight... I-I can't..." He grunted out, thrusting as hard and fast as he could manage without hurting her.

"D-Do it..." She groaned out, just before her walls tightened more than they ever had before. Twilight could feel him stop, just stop as he hit that one spot again and every muscle down there clenched down on his cock, pumping it for all it had. She moaned loudly when the climax rocked her to the core, making her legs shiver from it – but she couldn't hold back when his length erupted and filled her. "AH! Soarin'!"

"Ohh... Twilight..."

Soarin' moaned quietly, feeling all that he'd held back until she climaxed first finally leave him. It was satisfying, finally proving to her how much he loved her; and he wasn't going to go anywhere. He could feel her holding him close, her barrel arched into him from the sheer pleasure as she moaned. Twilight could hardly describe how _incredible_ it felt to have him just _sitting_ inside her, and filling her with his hot seed, the warmth spreading from her womb, her very core, through every part of her body. A few moments later, she finally relaxed, collapsing onto the bed, exhaustion quickly taking over as she panted for breath. He carefully lay down on her belly soon after.

"So..." He breathed a minute later, after they'd carefully rolled to their sides, still locked together, and Twilight had magicked the covers over them. "How was your first time?"

"It... it was... I love you so much," She answered, giving him a tired kiss. "Soarin'... promise me we'll do this again?"

"If that's what you want, my dear."

"Next time... don't hold back on me, though."

"As you wish."

Here, he kissed her right under her horn again, watching as her eyes slowly shut from exhaustion. He could feel his member softening inside her, and he took the chance to pull out, ignoring the sensation of a remnant of his cum following it out. Soarin' wrapped one wing over his lover's barrel, pulled her close, and fell asleep shortly after she did...

When Soarin' woke up first in the morning, he went to check the mail, and he couldn't believe what he saw. The thing he'd been waiting for all week had finally gotten there, and he knew, he just _knew_ that today was the day to ask. So when they were taking the time on their Saturday afternoon together to stroll through the park, when they paused on the hill to look out over the beautiful landscape, he turned to her.

"It's pegasus tradition," Soarin' explained softly. "That when we molt our first feather, we save it... to give it to that somepony special, the one they know is right to have it."

The feather was absolutely gorgeous, and Twilight wasted no time in putting it on, tying her mane together with it and letting it hang around her neck. She was about to ask why he'd waited this long to give it to her, but paused when he removed his saddlebags, pulled out a small box, and after getting on his knees and opening it to an indescribably beautiful ring, he asked the one question she knew the answer to without research.

"Twilight, will you marry me?"

"YES! Oh, Soarin', yes!"

A passionate, wonderful kiss was shared as she engulfed him in a bear-hug. They seperated momentarily so that he could place the ring on her horn, with Twilight practically bouncing from hoof to hoof in sheer joy.

They remained together on the hill for over an hour, simply enjoying each other's company as their relationship finally reached that one spot they'd both wanted, both of them having found that one somepony they would never leave.

The somepony that they would love forever...

* * *

**A/N:** This has been in my head for a couple of days, and don't ask how it got there. I haven't seen very many TwiSoar pairing stories, and I honestly find them to be a very cute couple, so... yeah.

**Disclaimer:** All My Little Pony characters and products are property of Hasbro. I own nothing but the story itself.


End file.
